White Fang
White Fang, also known as The Claw of the Famed Wolf, is a Sacred Gear on par with the Top Tier Longinus Gears. It is wielded by Kazuto Hayashi, and holds the spirit of the God Devouring Wolf, Fenrir. Appearance When first activated, White Fang took the form of a fingerless glove made of black steel, with a dark blue gem on the back of it's hand. After examining its aura, Rias believed it to be a simple Ice-Attribute. During the fight with Dohnseek, Kazuto's anger and rage at seeing Raynare's (allegedly) dead body brought out the true form of the Sacred Gear, a black gauntlet extending to the mid forearm, with dark blue accents, silver claws over the fingers, and four round gems on the body of the gauntlet, two on each side. Abilities '''Cryokinesis: '''The initial ability of White Fang's dormant form; the ability to freely control ice and cold energy. There are many applications to this power, including, but not limited to: ice sculpting, ice projectiles, freezing objects and/or people solid, and moving the created ice telekinetically. '''Gleipnir Claws: '''The claws of the gauntlet can be shot out of the Sacred Gear, with chains attached, and latch onto the wielder's target. They can also be used to restrain enemies. '''Blade Creation: '''The main ability of White Fang. The wielder can create/summon any bladed weapon with the Sacred Gear, including, but not limited to: swords, spears, knives, and axes. Each of these created blades have one thing in common: they can pierce Gods, like Fenrir's fangs. These blades can be either Holy or Demonic. Unlike Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith, these blades are not overly inferior to true Holy or Demonic swords. A true Holy/Demonic sword would be stronger, that much is true, but White Fang's blades are much more powerful than those created by Sword Birth and/or Blade Blacksmith. Of course, there two draw-backs that make up for this fact. One, the blades created by White Fang cannot be given elemental attributes, effects, or enchantments. These blades are, for all intensive purposes, normal weapons, aside from the ability to pierce Gods. The user merely has the choice to give the blades a Holy or Demonic aura. Or none. Two, there is a limit to the number of swords one can create. While Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith can create an infinite number of swords, White Fang can only create four blades. When a blade has been summoned, one of the four gems on the gauntlet will light up. When the blade is dismissed, the gem's light will fade. Once all four gems are glowing, no more swords can be summoned. Forms Trivia * The Sacred Gear was named after the novel White Fang by Jack London, as well as said novel's main character. * The Gleipnir Claws were inspired by the Claw Shield from Thundercats. * I made the gauntlet black because I thought it would be an amusing irony to call a black gauntlet White Fang. Plus, the story is called Black and White for various reasons. This is one of them. * This version of Fenrir has a different appearance than he does in canon. Instead of the ash grey fur, white belly, and yellow horns from his shoulders, he looks like a normal, albeit large, wolf, with black and white fur and dark, yet bright, blue eyes. Kazuto mentally compares him to Link's Wolf Form in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Just larger, MUCH larger. * White Fang was mostly inspired by Bamafelix's Canis Regalia as well as Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. The latter two are my favorite Canon Sacred Gears, and I'm an avid fan of Devil Reborn Redux. So, I made my own Fenrir Sacred Gear, with similar powers to SB/BB. Category:BrxkenArrow Category:Black and White Category:Fanon Sacred Gears